


O Coven da Árvore  Torta

by AnneSadWalker



Category: Origianl
Genre: Mitologia Celta, Multi, bruxas, coven - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneSadWalker/pseuds/AnneSadWalker
Summary: No coração de uma floresta escura as bruxas do coven da Árvore Torta recitavam a melodia das trevas com fervor."Noites mais longas tornam as trevas mais fortes."
Relationships: Bruxas - Relationship





	O Coven da Árvore  Torta

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO! O conteúdo desse conto pode chocar ou causar desconforto em leitores mais sensíveis. 
> 
> Agradeço pela leitura!

No coração da floresta, assim que o último raio de sol havia tocado o horizonte as irmãs se reuniram ao redorde um grande pira de chamas ardentes. A líder com o punhal na mão chamou a atenção de suas irmãs.

-Celebrai irmãs, hoje será a primeira de muitas das noites mais escuras! -a anciã disse e as mulheres gritaram: "Noites mais longas tornam as trevas mais fortes."

-Sim. Tornam, e é por isso que estamos aqui hoje. Nosso senhor deseja um sacrifício de sangue... e de alma. -todas as bruxas 12 do coven se calaram. Um sacrifício de sangue era simples de ser feito, mas um sacrifício de alma exigida um ritual diferente.

Era ainda mais profano e tinha que ser feito sob a luz vermelha da lua de sangue que já despontava no céu. Sangue de animais, caçadores, jovens virgens ou grávidas não funcionariam como oferenda está noite.

-Irmãs, devemos cantar, cantar para que as camas das criancinhas macias e suculentas piniquem, para que elas levantem e ouçam nossa música! 

Todas as mulheres então formaram um círculo ao redor da fogueira, tiraram suas vestes e as tamparam ao fogo.

"Da terra viemos a ela retornaremos." Todas disseram em uníssono enquanto sujavam seus corpos com areia e cinzas. 

"Ao nosso senhor oferecemos nosso prazer" Todas as mulheres se despojaram juntas sobre o chão, emaranhadas, trocando carícias e toques molhados até atingirem uma a uma seu ápice.

"Ao mestre que já possui nossa alma, oferecemos nosso sangue" Todas juntas cortaram seus pulsos e deixaram o sangue rubro pingar sobre o fogo. 

-Podem trazer o homem. -a anciã cuspiu no rosto bonito do jovem rapaz louro com grandes olhos de corça assustada. Ele se debatia e esperava preso no fundo da carroça, quando foi jogado no chão tentou correr, mas foi capturado pelas bruxas nuas.

Elas o despiram enquanto mancharam sua pele alva e virgem de sangue, elas mantiveram somente as amarras e a mordaça. 

"Ao nosso senhor oferecemos parte de nossa carne" Elas, uma a uma abusaram do rapaz, de sua virilidade até lhe esfolarem o membro e deixar sua pele completamente arranhada e em carne viva. 

Enquanto partilhavam entre si o restante do banquete feito de rapaz, também progenitor das proles que cresciam mais rápido que o normal em seus ventres esticados as doze cantavam um cântico sobre as dores do parto. 

Quando o cântico terminou elas disseram em uníssono.

"Que os nossos filhos feitos de medo, sacrifício e sombras sirvam ao nosso senhor" e então todas gritavam de dor ao dar a luz. Por entre suas pernas escorriam sangue grosso que inundava o solo e saiam sombras escuras, se arrastando para fora dos corpos das mulheres agarrados as suas coxas. 

Quando o último grito de parto foi ouvido os filhos feitos de sombra se ergueram. E as maes também.

-Agora, mandem seus filhos à aldeia, eles devem guiar as criancinhas remelentas até a Árvore Torta enquanto seguimos em procissão. Nosso mestre está para chegar. -a anciã carcomida deu um sorriso diabólico batendo a bengala no chão de turfa. 

Todas juntas, as sombras partiram para a aldeia, a lua já estava quase atingindo seu ápice, ela já manchava o céu de vermelho carmim.

Os lobos ouviram na floresta, as janelas dos quartos das criancinhas foram escancaradas pelo vento, suas camas pareciam ter pulgas e seus pais dormiam sono profundo.

Mas as vozes as chamavam para fora.

Para fora do quarto.

Para fora de casa.

Para fora da aldeia.

Para dentro da floresta.

Cada sombra acompanhando sua criança de olhos anuviados e perdidos.

Nos ouvidos infantis soavam uma melodia incessante. 

"Venham criancinhas, nós vamos brincar na Árvore Torta que é encantada"

Estavam enfeiticadas pela cantoria que as bruxas iniciaram para atraí-las.

Ao chegar em frente a árvore torta elas foram recebidas pelas bruxas nuas, pela anciã e pelo próprio senhor delas. Uma figura assustadoramente alta e bela.

Tão bela que até podia-se dúvida de sua maldade e inescrupulosida. As crianças foram levadas a ele que com um beijo roubou-lhes a alma e depois deu de presente os corpos vazios para suas amantes e servas.

-É com satisfação que as deixo minhas amadas amantes. Seus sacrifícios não foram em vão, serão as bruxas mais fortes de todos os covens por estas noites escuras e cheias de horrores, sob a minha bênção.

Após banqueterem-se uma a uma elas amaram seu senhor. Gratas pela fortificação de seus dons.

Ao fim da celebração do solsticio de inverno, quase ao amanhecer o senhor das bruxas partiu com as almas e as noites depois daquele dia foram ainda mais escuras.

"Noites mais longas tornam as trevas mais fortes." Elas disseram.

Pelo menos até o próximo solstício de inverno.


End file.
